The problem occurs in connection with such apparatuses, that the stepwise pulling forward of the strip must be performed as rapidly as possible and as a result jerky advance movements occur, which lead to sudden tensile stress changes in the strips. There is consequently a high risk of the strip tearing, particularly if it has sprocket holes.
Apparatuses for printing stamps generally have printers with adjustable type wheels. The type wheels are normally adjusted by ratchet or pawl drives, which rotate the type wheels stepwise until they have reached the desired position. However, this adjusting or setting process is time-consuming and requires a complicated setting mechanism.
In addition, these printers conventionally operate with an inking ribbon reversibly driven between two spools. The construction of the reversible drive and its switching over on reaching a ribbon end are relatively complicated.
The problem of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for printing stamps, in which the strips are moved in non-jerky manner despite faster advance movements, so that a risk of tearing is substantially prevented. In addition, the apparatus has a rapidly and reliable settable printer. Finally, the reversing mechanism of the inking ribbon drive is simply constructed and operates in a reliable manner.